


Adventures of Wastelandia

by Sinclari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclari/pseuds/Sinclari
Summary: Min, an unassuming incubus, wanted to take a shot break before final exams began at Academiae Magus.The Slavers had another idea.Nellie had a better idea.Min never did get back to school in time, instead choosing to be pulled into world saving adventure with two overbearing sisters and a mostly-sentient traveling machine named Tank.He didn't know what would be out there in Wastelandia, but he knew mundane and safety was left far behind in his dorm room.





	

After half an hour of walking, Min took a deep breath, letting the sound of the small creek and the smell of moss soothe his mind. It was finals week at university, he had just wanted some nature based silence before he lost his entire mind to the ocean of short response questions. He sat on a large stone, letting his feet into the cold water and slowly slide into the mud. It was childish and dirty, but he loved it anyway.

  
Humming one of his favorite tunes, Min absently traced the lines between his red markings and ivory skin. He took a moment to wish his white was more tan, something that blended better and made him look less like a peppermint stick. Still, it was his skin and it wasn't going to change, no matter how long he sat out in the sun.

  
Min stretched, sighing loudly. As much as he needed his nature break, part of his mind told him he should have brought his notes, or maybe his penny whistle. How lame was it, he couldn't manage to take a break properly? Just one more week, one more week...

  
Something caught his attention, moving in the corner of his eye. He jolted, his feet sucking into the mud. It was too early in the morning for the normal traveler.

  
“Who's there?” He called, half hoping he had just been spooked by a deer. Embarrassing, yes, but at least he didn't have to fight off any bandits. Nor did anyone need to find out about the Danger Deer.

  
“Been tracking you for a while, whore.” A dark voice called.

  
In an instant, Min launched to his feet. If they weren't ankle-deep in creek muck, he probably would have stayed on them instead of awkwardly launching onto the ground. He could hear several voices laugh as he scrambled to a crouch. As the men emerged from the forest around him, he cringed. How did he not hear them?

  
Min launched through what he hoped was a gap in their ranks. He had the briefest feeling of freedom before a hand gripped his arm. Whatever he felt after wards he would have felt afterwards was cut short as he was slammed head first into a tree.

 

 

Time passed for Min through periods of short consciousness. He could hear voices, smell dust and hay, but see nothing. If he moved or not, he couldn't tell. The wake periods lasted long enough for tasteless sludge to be poured into his mouth, and quickly darkness took hold again.

“What do you mean 'We're out?” 

“I mean we're out! How much have you been dosing him?”

Min groaned, his head throbbing. What happened? He heard a scramble behind him, then suddenly fabric was forced into his mouth and a bag thrown over his head. He struggled between needing to stay awake and falling back asleep on the lovely patch of grass he was on. Min managed to get onto his elbows before keeling over again.

Someone grabbed his legs and wrapping them with rope. Min growled, flailing drowsily. What day was it? Where was he?

“Oooh, feisty.” The man above him chuckled darkly. “You'll be fun to break.”

Min froze, gasping into his gag. _Bandits._ Bandits? He tried to shake the drugs from his head. What kind of bandit kidnaps people? You don't make money on that unless... Unless they were _slavers_...

“Are you done heating the brand? I don't want to know what shit he's learned up in Academiae.”

Min growled, wondering why he hadn't thought of that before. His hands were quickly being bound to his back, but if he was fast, he could-

His dazed dreams were crushed as whoever was tying him gripped his fingers. “Will you fucking hurry? He's casting!”

“He wouldn't have if you didn't say anything!”

“He wouldn't have if you could do fucking math-”

The slaver was interrupted by a piercing scream. It wasn't a scream like any normal creature, raspy but high and _loud._ The hand gripping his released, and Min could hear the entire camp scramble with profanity and weapons.

“It's a Beastfolk!” Someone called.

“Kill it!” the man over Min bellowed. “Bring me it's goddamn head!”

Min wiggled his fingers, just in case he could get casting. One Beastfolk against... however many...

There was a quick blow on the back of his head. Min took a moment to enjoy the solid ground on his face as the rest of him went fuzzy. The man above him grumbled, awkwardly trying to tie Min's fingers together.

Away from them, the cries of battle turned quickly to panic. Min rubbed his head on the ground, pushing the hood up.

“Hold still-” He was cut short by a sudden shout.

“ _Occiput!”_

“Wha-” _ **PANG!**_

Min was no expert, of course, but whatever weapon that was used didn't sound like a normal.

The bag ripped off of his head, giving him the first glance of his savior. Min paused, considering his options: stay on the ground and possibly taken by the slavers again, or follow the Lavender hair girl above him wielding a rather dented frying pan. This wasn't the first time she had used it as an improvised weapon.

“Hey there.” She smiled down at him as if she was meeting him in the park as she pulled the gag out. “Do you want to be saved? 

Min probably should have replied, but his blood pressure decided fainting was a better option.


End file.
